


(Midori's) Conquest

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Harem, Mind Control, Oral, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Innocent little Midori asks Forrest if he could help her by testing one of her new medicines. On the plus side, her concoction does works. Unfortunately for Forrest though, the potion seems to make him obsessed with Midori and her new addition.





	(Midori's) Conquest

Forrest stared at the bubbling noxious concoction in his hand with anxiousness.

“Do I really have to?” He asked, not wanting to ingest a single drop of this toxic beverage.

“You do!” Midori exclaimed with a pout. “You told me you were going to help me! How am I going to know if my potions work if I can’t test them on real people?”

The troubadour made an audible gulp. When Midori had suddenly appeared on his doorsteps asking for some help, he’d instantly agreed to assist her. But he didn’t think that he would have to do something so unpleasant. Now that he was sitting in his soft cute pink bed with the rancid fumes of the vulnerary drifting into his nose, he was starting to have second thoughts.

“Are you sure this is safe for me to ingest?” He asked, still dreadfully staring at the bubbly liquid mess.

“Well, duh!” The green haired girl answered bluntly. “It’s medicine you dummy! It’s supposed to be safe to ingest.”

“But isn’t it still in testi-?”

“Forrest, come on!” Midori folded her arms, glaring at Forrest angrily. “You promised you’d help me! I don’t have anyone else I can trust to do this…”

A long sigh escaped from Forrest’s mouth. As much as he didn’t want to, he did promise he would help her… “All right.” The boy finally conceded. “I’ll drink this… Gross potion.”

Midori hopped up and down in glee, happily clapping her hands together. “Yay!”

Taking one long deep breath, Forrest steeled his resolve. He could do this. Past his girly clothes and demeanor, he was still a man. He wasn’t afraid of combat, and he most definitely wasn’t afraid of some sort foul medicine. With one big swig, Forrest closed his eyes and began chugging the viscous drink down his throat. He almost choked when the green goop touched his taste buds, tiny tears forming from the stinging flavor. The mix of bitter herbs and unpleasant texture made for a very unpalatable experience. Still, he promised he would help Midori with anything, and so he didn’t stop until the ceramic green tea cup he held in his hand was completely empty.

“Ack! Agh!” Forrest coughed as he finished drinking the disgusting brew. “Is medicine supposed to taste this bad?”

However, Forrest got no response. The only thing that came from the side of the room where Midori was standing was an acute silence. Still recovering from the intense bitterness, Forrest wiped the tears from his eyes. And as he opened his eyes and his vision was clearing, what he saw in that instant left him so shocked that the boy unintentionally dropped the cup in his hand onto the carpeted floor below.

His hands quickly shot up to cover his eyes, a vibrant pink blush coming upon his soft face. Midori… Midori was… Midori was shirtless! For some reason, in the time he had taken to drink the gross potion, Midori had taken her whole top and even her bra off, leaving her puffy nipples and petite breasts bare for any to see. And what’s more, she was still in the process of taking even more of her clothes off!

“Mi-Mi-Mi-Midori!” Forrest stuttered with embarrassment. “Wh-What are you doing?!?”

“Oh, Forrest.” She responded nonchalantly, in a tone that sent shivers down Forrest’s spine. “I’m really sorry about this. But I had to do it. It was my only choice…”

“Wha-What are you talking about?!” Forrest yelled hoarsely, his eyes peeking through the space between his fingers. As much as he didn’t want to see Midori in the nude, his curiosity was too much to contain.

“You see… Being an apothecary means that I have to try a bunch of potions. Most of the time, when a potion doesn’t work, the effects typically only last a few hours, maybe days. But sometimes…” Midori unbuckled the last set of belts, letting the rest of her dress fall down unceremoniously. Forrest gasped. There, in her green leaf colored panties, was an unmistakably large bulge, the bulge of something which did not commonly exist in the crotch of girls.

“Sometimes… The effects are very permanent.” Lowering her panties, Midori took hold of the giant protrusion hanging on her nether regions, above her pussy. A thick and colossal cock. Forrest could barely believe his eyes as Midori gave the dick a few confident pumps. The thing was so immense! Midori couldn’t even hold it in one hand, even though it was still quite flaccid…

“Do you know how hard it is to find a partner with something like this?” Midori asked him, her eyes not straying away from her meatpole. “The guys all say they’re not gay, and the girls say they want someone manlier. That’s why I had to do this.”

“M-M-Midori w-what did y-youu doo?” Forrest stammered, barely able to get the words out of his mouth. 

“The potion you drank. That wasn’t just any old type of potion...” Midori gave a confident smirk. “It was a lust potion, designed to make you crave my cock more than anything. And I bet you’re feeling its effects right now~”

It was true. From the time that Midori removed her underwear, Forrest’s eyes had been completely glued to Midori’s heaving dick. “H-h-ow c-could- … you…? …” Forrest tried to mount some sort of resistance, but the effort was entirely futile. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get himself to look away from her magnificent member. He couldn’t even muster the thought to do it. 

“Anyways, what are you doing staring all the way from over there?” Midori asked with confidence. “Why don’t you come over so you can take a closer look?”

Perking up, Forrest instantly stood from his bed and began walking towards Midori, his eyes not straying their gaze a single centimeter away from her bulging cock. His heart beat faster, his breathing quickened. Every single step he took towards her caused his body to expulse with joy. The closer he came to Midori’s penis, the more excitement bustled from within him. Forrest only stopped once the dick was within his reach.

Standing so close to her member, his legs gave out, making the boy fall onto his knees. It felt like time stopped completely as the boy stared at the twitching cock just a mere inches from his face. Forrest didn’t know too much about dicks, the only one he’d ever seen before was his own. But he knew that this dick was magnificent, absolutely beyond compare. Its amazingly large size, its spectacular fat girth, and its divine manly stench, mixing with the delicate odor emanating from her pussy, they were unlike anything Forrest had experienced before. His hand meekly rose, slowly approaching her meatstick. If only he could…

Suddenly, Forrest’s train of thought was interrupted as Midori flicked his forehead with her finger. The troubadour recoiled back, rubbing his forehead with his hands. “Hold your horses pretty boy!” Midori reprimanded him, the largest cocky smirk plastered on her face. “I didn’t say you could touch it.”

Forrest shrank back in embarrassment and disappointment, almost as if he’d wanted nothing more than to go down on her at this instant. “Alright, alright.” Midori caved in, seeing the sadness in Forrest’s face. “Let me get it fully hard, then you can touch it.”

The words were like music to the young troubadour’s ears. He instantly brightened once more, letting himself be completely enraptured by Midori’s member. Giving a meaty sigh, Midori placed her hands on her hardening penis. She gave it a few slow mechanical pumps, making the monster grow fatter and larger in her grasp. As her eyes strayed downwards, she shot Forrest a look of contentment. It seemed like her potion had worked perfectly, for her little audience member was following her every move with the utmost of fascination, which made her grow ever more aroused.

Before long, her cock had reached the peak of its growth, bobbing up and down as her uncut tip pressed against her bellybutton. It was quite the sight to behold, to see a massive pole hanging off of such a tiny girl’s body. But Forrest loved it all the same, the blonde young man looking at her with great wonder and admiration.

“So, do you wanna touch it?” Midori asked, her confident sly smirk corrupting the face of the precious youth.

“Yes!” Was the first thought that crossed Forrest’s mind. Of course, there was a little part of him in the back of his head that asked him- no, pleaded him to stop, to turn back, telling him that Midori was using him and that this wasn’t right. But Midori was quite the expert apothecary, and her potion successfully pushed this part of Forrest to the deepest realms of his unconscious, letting lust be the only thing to dictate the troubadour’s decisions. “C-Can I touch it?” He asked shyly.

“Yes…” Midori answered proudly, Forrest submissiveness making her lust grow stronger. “But only if you call me ‘Mistress’”

“Very well…” The young boy responded to the request by looking down with timidity. Addressing Midori in such a way was a greatly embarrassing prospect, yet Forrest’s desire to touch her dick was equally as great. Could he really stoop so low so as to degrade himself like that? Was that the extent he would reach in order to touch Midori’s penis? “Yes…” He whispered quietly. “Mistress…”

A sensation of triumph rocked the deepest parts of Midori’s core. It was quite obviously clear how successful her plan had been, and to see Forrest whimpering so desperately in need for her large gross dick aroused the young girl more than she thought it would. “Very good Forrest!” She teased him in a sarcastic tone. “You may touch it.”

Without realizing it, a wide eager smiler appeared on Forrest face as, his hands lunging forwards trying to grasp Midori’s length. The boy gasped in astonishment as his hands rubbed the pole with the utmost of care. It was warm and soft to the touch, even though it was also quite rock solid. And the way it pulsated from his every movement may it feel like it was a living thing, completely independent of the girl it was hanging from. But something was missing… The head of Midori’s dick, the tip of her large cock, it was still covered by some pesky phimosis. Forrest needed to see it. Holding both of his hands firmly, he began to pull the skin of Midori’s penis back until…

With a glistening slither, Midori’s large red thumping cockhead surged from its cave, shivering from the new cold air that surrounded it. Forrest’s eyes shot wide open in amazement. It was… It was beautiful! The sweet curvature, the dazzling red color, and the pretty little wrinkles and opening on its tip… It was better than anything Forrest had ever seen before. Saliva began to pool in the troubadour’s mouth. It just looked so… Succulent. Like a delicious meat sausage ready to be devoured. He unwittingly licked his lips hungrily, his mouth opening ever so slightly. It was so close to his face that if he just stretched a tiny bit… His tongue strained out of his mouth as far as it could, his face slowly moving towards the throbbing meatpole…

When suddenly, Forrest shoved himself back. He couldn’t do that! He hadn’t asked his Mistress for permission. “Mistress, may I-?” Forrest stopped before the words left his mouth. Was he really about to ask Midori if he could suck her dick? He was a prince of Nohr for God’s sake! How much humiliation could he put onto himself? Yet this strange feeling that compelled him to try and please her dick was so strong... “May I suck your dick Mistress?”

Midori felt her heart flutter at the combination of Forrest’s delicate words and his pleading expression. The way he looked like he desperately wanted nothing more than to suck Midori’s cock was unexpectedly cute, which combined with the overly submissive state the boy found himself in made it a more than pleasant experience for the young apothecary. “Y-Yes!” The girl stuttered. “You- er- may suck my dick.”

This was all the direction the boy needed, as he immediately closed his eyes and lunged forward, his mouth encompassing the entirety of Midori’s dickhead. Forrest massaged her knob with the greatest meticulousness, his tongue gently caressing her every bump and curve. He worked with such care and skill that Midori couldn’t help but break her sturdy façade by letting out a short moan. It was quite incredible how he sucked on without inhibition, his tongue dancing around her tip like a ballet dancer dancing around a stage, to give Midori a mild feeling of pleasure of the likes she’d never hoped to achieve with simple masturbation. 

And the reason for this dramatic change in Forrest’s demeanor was quite simple. The instant Midori’s cock rubbed against the young troubadour’s taste buds, something changed inside him. Tasting her succulent cock, Forrest knew what he wanted to do, no, what he NEEDED to do. This a delectable amazing dick that rested in his mouth right now, this wondrous thick bulging veiny penis that hung before him was the best thing in the world. Nothing could even come close to its splendor. Forrest truly felt it, he loved this cock from the bottom of his heart. This was his calling. His own dick poked erect through his soft underwear and his cute pants. He would do anything he could in order to please it and its mistress. 

So, Forrest continued sucking on with vigor but tenderness. It was a marvelous experience overall, Forrest’s touch reaching Midori’s most intimate and sensitive parts. But it felt like something was off, like something was missing. It was enjoyable, but Midori wanted more. “Oooohhh Forrest~” The girl cooed with dazed joy. “Mmmmmmore~ I want more!”

Hearing his Mistress’ lust dipped words, Forrest felt more than happy to oblige her requests. Given the tremendous size of her pecker, it was only obvious that just licking her tip wouldn’t be enough. But Forrest was prepared, he knew what he had to do next. After taking a deep breath, the boy pushed his face closer and closer to Midori’s crotch, shoving her cock further down his throat. It was a difficult task, considering her massive girth, but using his determination and will, the boy was able to fit half of her whole meat into his mouth. 

Forrest gasped and choked as Midori’s large member blocked his airways. Though he found himself in quite the uncomfortable position, his increasing arousal and extreme desire to serve his Mistress continued to propel him forward. He slowly pulled his head backward, leaving his slick saliva and a soft pinkish lipstick mark around her length, before he drove his head forward spastically, sending shivers down the apothecary’s spine. He repeated these two motions, at first with uncertainty, looking up to see if he was performing good enough for his mistress. But the dreamy expression plastered on Midori’s face told him all he needed to know, and before long the boy was pushing and pulling his head along Midori’s cock like a vacuum.

The way he moved with intensity but delicacy was absolutely marvelous. It was like Forrest understood the brusqueness required to make such a vigorous monster get off, yet at the same time he was able to apply a delicate femininity signature to him. It was better than anything Midori could have dreamed off. The green-haired girl moaned passionately, her brain experiencing sensations it didn’t know existed. She’d been yearning for an intimate relationship for so long, and now that she’d finally tasted one, she could see why they were so sought after. Though she’d come to hate her penis in the time it had appeared, the pleasure it provided her now was downright ecstatic. There was no way she could hate it any longer~

It was like the stars had suddenly aligned, her hate for her enormous protrusion and her acute loneliness had been cured in one swell blow by this adorable troubadour. This was the best possible result she could have obtained. Yet, there was still something off. Midori was experiencing levels of pleasure she’d never reached in her life before, but it wasn’t enough. She needed… “More~” Midori cried, tears of joy forming in her eyes. “Forrest more! Do it harder~!” 

Obviously, Forrest’s mouth was already quite full at the moment. Only half of her cock was stuck down his throat, but her humongous size meant that he definitely wouldn’t be able to take any more of her length in. Yet at the same time there was no way Forrest could refuse his Mistress’ simple request. The was she pleaded so sweetly in a state of disoriented lust was like music to his ears. He absolutely needed to please her, no matter how big the cost was. 

So, gathering up all of his inner strength, Forrest prepared to push himself farther than he’d ever pushed himself before. With a deep long breath, the boy dove straight on forward, his eyes closing as more and more of Midori’s length ran through his mouth. He kept on going with full determination, not even thinking of stopping until his objective was complete. Even though his body fought against him, warning him of the dangers of taking such a long object into his mouth, the boy kept on plunging his face closer and closer to Midori’s body. Only once his nose pressed against the soft skin of Midori’s crotch did the boy finally stop. His maw opened wide agape, his throat fully packed to its brim. He’d done it. He’d taken all of his Mistress’ dick into his mouth~

Without even needing to look upwards, Forrest could see how great of a job he was doing. Her whole body was shivering to its core, and her expression looked like she was about burst from joy. Her dick throbbed wildly while inside his mouth, sending sparks of pleasurable sensations all over Midori’s brains. He was doing it! He was pleasing his mistress~ Forrest’s own dick convulsed with happiness. He was filling the thing he adored the most in the world with joy!

But surely that wasn’t enough. Could Forrest really say he was pleasing his mistress if she wasn’t releasing a fat thick load of sperm into his mouth? No, he had to do more, he had to work harder. Now further energized from Midori’s bliss, Forrest began to cock his head back and forth against the gigantic cock. His body moved with boldness and rashness uncharacteristic of the usually timid troubadour. He acted like the only thing on his mind was to bring his Mistress closer to climax and nothing could stop him from doing so.

A technique that was quite obviously working on Midori, who panted at heaved at the boy’s laudable efforts. Things had progressed so fast Midori could barely believe what was happening. So soon had Forrest traversed from gentle lovemaking to relentless fucking that her brain could barely register it all. Her levels of arousal and pleasure were peaking at such high altitudes it was like explosions of sensations were going off in her mind. Her heart beat brazenly, pumping blood to all the corners of her body. Her cock twitched mightily, her balls prepared for expulsion. She was going to-

“GYAHHH” Letting out an unashamed scream, Midori took hold of Forrest’s golden locks and pulled his head closer to her crotch, her cock beginning to unleash a sea of cum directly into his stomach.

As Midori’s urethra expanded and sperm began to effortlessly flow down Forrest’s throat canal, the boi’s lungs stopped processing any oxygen. Forrest’s eyes strained, tears beginning to form as cum strayed from his mouth and up through his nose. His breathing canals were quite literally blocked, the boy could not breathe in the slightest. Yet the pleasure of doing a good job for his mistress was enough to make Forrest himself cream his adorable panties. It did not matter that, as Midori’s cock continued to pump seed over and over for what seemed like an eternity, Forrest began to lose consciousness. The only thing that mattered was that his Mistress was happy, because if she was happy, then so was he.

When Midori’s cock stopped spouting its endless waves of girlseed, the green haird girl gave a satisfied sigh. As she finally letting go of Forrest’s hair, the boy instantly collapsed on the ground, desperately gasping for air with a disoriented expression as little cum residue dribbled out of his mouth and nose. He was not comfortable, but he most definitely looked happy, as if he considered what he’d just gone through to be totally worth it. 

Midori looked down with shrewd satisfaction. “Hmmm… I think I could get used to this~”

 

Deep inside the chambers of the decrepit old castle Krackenburg, within the massive throne room and atop the golden throne, sat a bizarre assortment of characters. An assortment of characters one would not expect to congregate at all, let alone inside the massively important and exclusive Nohrian throne room. Yet here they were, shamelessly hanging around the throne in a suppression of any other Nohrian authority in favor of the own.

Sitting comfortably on top of the main throne was none other than Midori herself, her cock as large and erect as ever, enjoying the presence of her new companions. At her feet were Dwyer and Siegbert with their dicks erect, as naked as the day they were born, diligently licking Midori’s feet like lowly serfs. Between her legs was Velouria, tail wagging and coochie moistened, eagerly lapping up Midori’s damp cunt like a doggy drinking from its doggy bowl. On each armrest of the throne were Sophie and Nina, blissfully rubbing their wet pussies against the chair as they watched over Midori with admiration. And finally, on top of Midori’s lap was the cutest boy in all of Nohr, Forrest, hopping up and down like a wild animal as he took Midori’s huge cock into his ass.

The green haired girl let out a soft groan. The pleasurable sensations coming from all around her body were quite amazing for sure, but they were nothing compared to the wondrous feeling of superiority she felt right now. Midori basked in her aura of authority. A few days ago, none of these people would even consider being the least bit intimate with her. But now they were all groveling at her feet, waiting faithfully for her to shove her massive cock inside each of them. And it was all thanks to the beautiful boy currently riding her cock ferociously. 

“Oh Forrest…” Midori cooed from behind. She smoothly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Forrest’s torso, taking her hands to pinch the boy’s nipples lightly. “You don’t know how helpful you’ve been. Thanks to you, I can now take control over whoever I want. It’s like a dream come true~”

Forrest squirmed uncontrollably from her touch, gritting his teeth as he gritted the ecstasy that assaulted his mind. Though still he did not stop thrusting his body up and down, for his desire to have Midori’s cock inside him was to great. “How about I give you your reward?” Midori asked lustfully.

The words rang sweetly in Forrest’s ear. A reward from his Mistress? Nothing could make him happier. His whole body trembled with bliss. He knew exactly what his reward was going to be, he could feel it. Midori’s cock throbbed wildly inside of his ass, Forrest moving his body with even more fervor. This was the best reward Forrest could ever think of, the only thing his Mistress could give him that would make him happier than anyone else in the world. His insides burned with desire. He wanted her cum~

With an undignified spurt, Midori’s cock began to climax deep inside the boi’s asshole. Forrest’s face became a flushed red, his expression turning into that of pure euphoria. He felt like he was in heaven right now. The rest of his companions watched in jealousy as Forrest’s penis twitched and sputtered from his Mistress’ love entering his body. The creamy warmth that entered through his backdoor felt magnificent, the pleasurable sensations that it generated in his mind were too much to handle. And without any warning, the boy promptly fainted against Midori’s chest.

Seeing this spectacle, Midori couldn’t help but give a devilish chuckle. She planted a kiss on the exhausted boy’s cheek, while the rest of her servants continued to pleasure her other parts. “You Nohrians sure know how to make a girl feel good…” She cooed dreamily. “But how about we pay a visit to my Hoshidan cousins~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wanted to make a short little story for my free weekend so here's this. As always, it ended up longer than I would've like for it to be, but it's still shorter than most of my recent work so I'm satisfied. Nothing too special to say about this one. Just some good old regular futa on male. I think this is most likely the last thing I work on for a while, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
